


happy mornings, happy days.

by lwtftharold



Series: It's A Wonderful Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Grumpy Louis, Harry in Panties, Lots of Sex, Louis calls Harry baby, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Who doesn't love Harry in Panties, a little fluff, also princess, college student Harry, happy louis, i mean harry JUST moved in, like once I think, louis calls harry princess, morning blow jobs, morning hand jobs, moving in, praising, sort of non consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some miracle, Louis becomes a morning person and that miracle happens to be Harry Styles.</p><p>20&28</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy mornings, happy days.

~~~~When Harry moves in with Louis for the first time, Louis is both excited and afraid of how their future will be affected. He knows that some couples just can't handle being around each other every single day, sharing a house and most other things. But he also knows that he hates not being able to be around Harry very much. He wants to spend every second around his boyfriend. He wants to wake up to him and go to sleep with him and take showers with him and lounge around on a lazy day with him just in bed. He wants it all, he knows it. It's the first day and it only takes that one day for him to unpack. Harry already has so many things around Louis' house though so it isn't as much work. Harry's roommate kept all the furniture and Harry brought along some of his other stuff that he had besides that. At the end of the day, he has a few photographs up on the wall with Louis' and some souvenirs set up on a wall shelf and all the rest of his clothes and little personal things mixed in with Louis' in his room. In _their_ room.

"God I love your house," Harry sighs dreamily. He's laid out on the couch, his head on Louis' lap. He's distracted himself looking around the grand living room, taking in everything as if it were the first time.

" _Our_ house," Louis says and okay, he's probably said that a few too many times today but he can't help it. Harry doesn't hate it either. He smiles and looks back up at Louis.

"Lemme get used to it first," he tells him, his hand coming up to rub at Louis' stubble gently. Louis turns his head and takes Harry's hand to kiss the top gently. Harry watches him with soft eyes and God is it possible to fall even more in love with this man?

"How about we get to bed now hm?" Louis suggests, still peppering his hand and arm with kisses. At that, Harry lets out a yawn then nods.

"Yeah," he breathes out as he sits up then stretches his limbs. Before Harry can actually get up though, Louis is scooping him right up, both arms underneath his body. Harry squeals in surprise, his arms going around his neck quickly. "Louis!" he laughs, getting a proper grip as Louis starts moving. His boyfriend just smiles at him, obviously not caring about scaring him. Harry shakes his head and just snuggles into him, yet another yawn leaving his mouth. "Thank you for asking me to move in," he mumbles quietly, sleep already slowly overcome him. Louis walks up the stairs to the second floor, his bare feet barely making a sound on the wood staircase.

"Thank you for agreeing to move in," Louis answers, kissing his forehead. Harry smiles and closes his eyes, feeling nice and warm. It's been a very good day.

 

•

 

Harry wakes the next morning just as happily as he did going to sleep. He looks up to see Louis softly snoring, hair a mess and pink lips parted. He then looks around the room and sighs. It'll definitely be easy getting used to waking up here instead of his old boring room a few feet away from the noisiest roommate. He loves Niall, he does, but the boy just never sleeps and he's constantly having parties and it sucked not having even a little peace and quiet. Right now though, he's not looking for that. He wants Louis awake and he definitely wants to make a lot of noise. They've had sex in this room and many other rooms of Louis' house already before, but they really do need to properly christen it. He licks his lips slowly then scoots in closer to Louis. He glances up at him then down to his chest to push down the sheet. Louis shifts a little at that and Harry stills but when Louis stops, he finishes pushing off the sheet. The only thing he's wearing is boxers so it makes it a lot easier for Harry. He lays his head on Louis' chest as his hand runs over the waistband of his boxers delicately. Already he gets a bit excited about it, even though he hasn't done anything. His palm rubs over his crotch and he pushes down gently. Louis moves once again but doesn't wake up, just turns towards Harry more. Harry holds his breath until he stills once again then continues to rub his hand over him. It takes a while and he has to stop a lot but Harry succeeds in getting him half hard and keeping him asleep. Louis' breathing has definitely picked up though and Harry knows it won't be long until he does wake up. His hand slips under the boxers now and he gets a firm grip around his cock. It's warm and though not completely full, it makes Harry squirm. His hand glides over him delicately, going from the base up to the tip in slow strokes. He can feel him getting bigger in his hand and Harry himself starts to get hard.

"Harry?" Louis mumbles in a low, scratchy voice. And fuck if that doesn't make his dick twitch. He looks up at his boyfriend, hand still moving. He picks up the speed a little though, now that he doesn't have to worry about waking him.

"Good morning, daddy," he murmurs in the most innocent tone he can make. Louis lets out a heavy breath and bites his lip. His eyes remain closed for a few more seconds then he blinks them open.

"Baby, fuck," Louis says breathily when he realizes what is going on. Harry smiles and reaches up to kiss his jaw. He's fully hard in his grip now and it makes Harry want to rut against him. He does squirm though, his leg slinging over Louis' so his crotch is pressed against his thigh. He squeezes his fingers just below the tip then rubs his thumb over the dribbling precum. "Shit," Louis hisses, encouraging Harry to jerk him off faster. Louis pants heavily and Harry continues to kiss Louis' jaw and neck. He sucks on the skin where there's already a fading hickey. Harry knows it calls attention to Louis and it means the makeup artist that works on Louis has to take more time on it so it's no visible but he absolutely loves it. "Fuck, princess, love you so much," he whispers, turning to kiss Harry, his hand cupping his cheek. Harry hums and rubs up against him gently.

"Love you too," Harry murmurs in response and presses even closer. He's definitely fully hard now and he's getting more and more desperate for more. Louis takes notice in this and pulls back, biting his lip again.

"Already hard?" he murmurs teasingly and before Harry can fully react, Louis is pushing him onto his back and hovering over him. His hand slips out and instead it's being pinned down by Louis'.

"Gonna fuck me daddy?" Harry asks, eyes wide and bright pink lips parted. They're curved into a small, teasing smile, the kind that drives Louis crazy. He almost growls, but instead pushes his thigh up against Harry's panties, eliciting a moan from him.

"Fucking right, I am," Louis says, dipping back down to kiss him, hard and messily. Harry returns it easily, obviously happy he got exactly what he wanted. Oh it's obviously going to be easy getting used to waking up here.

 

•

 

"Louis, your regular," Phoebe, the PA says as she passes by with trays of fresh coffee. She leaves Louis' cup on the makeup table, careful not to knock over any of the cosmetics.

"Thank you," Louis replies politely, not turning away from how the makeup artist is holding his head. She's currently applying some red around his eyes to his already completely whitened face. This is probably the only thing he dislikes about the business, though then again this is the first gory movie he's gotten the opportunity to star in. The makeup artist, Kathryn, pulls away and Louis slowly opens his eyes.

"Done already?" he asks, turning to look into the mirror but finds that it only looks half done.

"Oh, no sweetie, figured you'd want a little break for coffee before I get started on your mouth," Kathryn says as she picks up her own cup and takes a small sip. Louis shrugs and looks back at her.

"No, 'm good," he says and smiles, waiting for her to get back to it. Kathryn raises her eyebrow at him and chuckles. She sets her cup down and grabs the makeup once again.

"You're cheery," she points out as she moves up close again and Louis shuts his eyes. Louis opens his mouth to point out that just because he's being polite, it doesn't mean he's cheery. "And without coffee," she adds, making Louis close his mouth. It isn't that Louis needs the coffee, he doesn't, his body has just gotten used to the routine of waking up fully once he's gotten coffee in him. So yes, it's weird that he's not even taking a sip and he's upbeat at 6 am.

"Just had a good morning," Louis replies simply, not really meaning anything by it until Kathryn laughs.

"Yeah no shit, your boyfriend really wants to make sure we get backed up another half hour covering up your neck," she says, though there's no real malice behind it. Louis tries not to grin as to not mess her up. "Honestly, it wasn't this bad before, what'd you do propose?" she asks teasingly and Louis does smile this time.

"No, no, he moved in a few days ago," he tells her and Kathryn, gasps, backing away as to not mess up the makeup.

"Really?" she asks in an excited tone and Louis smiles, not opening his eyes. Kathryn moves back in to continue on. "Man, been getting a lot of action then hm?" she asks bluntly, obviously not caring about being so open about the conversation. Louis just chuckles.

"I swear do you get paid just to ask questions about my sex life?" Louis laughs and it's a good thing his eyes are closed because Kathryn scowls at him.

 

•

 

It's been five days since Harry moved in and it's like they've been living in a fairytale. Louis hopes it never ends because it's been probably the best five days in a long time. Without fail, Harry has woken him up every morning with a hand down his pants or his tongue covering up his cock in spit. They don’t have proper sex every morning since Louis usually has to be on set early but it’s still always good. He doesn’t know how Harry doesn’t get tired of it. Louis asked him only just the morning before.

 

 

“Baby,” Louis said, letting out heavy pants as Harry distractedly suckled on the tip of his cock. Harry looked up and hummed in response though didn’t take his mouth off, instead pushed him down further. “Fuck,” he groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a second.

“Good daddy?” Harry asked when he pulled off, spit slicking up his bright pink lips. Louis let out another breath.

“So good baby, but,” Louis mumbled, trying not to moan.

“But?” Harry prompted before leaning back down to lick a fat stripe from his balls up to the very tip. He even made sure to dip his tongue into the slit and suckle there again.

“You don’t get tired of waking me up like this?” Louis let out before groaning quietly. He knew Harry wouldn’t take offense to it and Louis had no problem asking him something like that. Nonetheless, Harry pouted.

“Do you want me to stop daddy?” Harry said in possibly the most hurt tone of voice he’d ever heard. It may have been an act but it still got to Louis. Especially since Harry stopped touching him completely at that point

“No, course not baby, fuck, I love it,” Louis said, sitting up to hold his jaw and kiss him gently. Harry returned it happily, both hands coming up to cup his cheeks in return. “Love it so much, just want to make sure you’re not doing it just for me,” Louis told him, delivering a few more kisses around his face. Harry giggled.

“Making you happy makes me happy,” Harry said and really Louis didn’t even need to be told this. He knew Harry got off just on getting Louis off. He’d come before rubbing up against the mattress as he sucked Louis off before, most of it just from hearing Louis. So of course Harry was enjoying every second of this, and he would stop the moment he wanted to.

“Love you,” Louis said, kissing his lips once more. Harry smiled and pushed him right onto his back again.

“Love you too,” Harry replied, his smile only dissolving when his lips were stretched right back over Louis’ cock again.

 

 

So now it’s the sixth night, and Louis doesn’t just expect he’s going to be woken again with his cock half hard in Harry’s grip. He honestly doesn’t because he’s definitely prepared and okay with waking up to Harry fast asleep beside him.

"Hey Lou?” Harry asks, from where he's sitting in front of him. And oh yeah, he’s been zoned out this entire time in the middle of having a bath with Harry. He turns to look at his boyfriend who’s giving him a confused look. Louis leans forward to kiss him; he can’t not.

“Yeah baby?” Louis asks and Harry chuckles before turning back.

“You were all spaced out you weirdo,” Harry says, running his soapy hands over his own arms softly.

“Was just thinking,” Louis answers as his own hands come over Harry’s and he runs them down until their fingers are interlocked.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Harry says and Louis just scowls.

“Ha ha think you’re so funny huh?” Louis asks. He tilts his head to the side to be able to see Harry more clearly. Obviously he’s smiling.

“I do, I think I’m very funny,” Harry says, turning to look back at his boyfriend. He’s smiling but he still comes forward to kiss him.

“Love you,” he says, as if it would help defend himself. Louis makes a face but kisses him again anyways.

“Love you too,” he replies, watching him for a while longer. It's hard not to just stare when his boyfriend is this beautiful, even just like this with his hair messy and half wet. Louis thinks he might be even prettier than usual. Harry knows Louis is staring but by now he’s just gotten used to it. He only closes his eyes and leans back against Louis, sighing peacefully. They sit like that for a while longer, surrounded in the delicate aromas from Harry’s bath soaps and the soft music playing from his iPod. They don’t get this kind of thing very often. Or actually, _didn’t_ get. Ever since Harry moved in, they’re able to easily have enough time to do something like this. They’re in there for about half an hour before they decide it’s time to get out. Harry stands first and wraps himself up with a towel when he gets out. He hands Louis another one when he steps out as well. Harry goes to turn the iPod off and Louis drains the tub then they both dry off. Once in the room, Harry puts away his iPod and fixes up the bed since they’d left it messy this morning.

“Could you get me some panties?” Harry asks Louis who’s already in their closet, having pulled on some loose shorts. Louis goes to his drawer and grins when he pulls out a skimpy and mostly lacy pair of black panties. They’re the ones he’s most recently wore with matching stockings and a pair of heels.

“These?” Louis asks, holding them out to Harry who’s sitting on the bed, finishing drying off. Harry looks up and scowls at him. It only makes Louis smile wider as he returns to the drawer. He puts those back in then pulls out a simple pair of blue cotton ones.

“I swear you try that thing on and tell me if you want to sleep with them on,” Harry says as Louis walks back over to the bed. They're not uncomfortable but Harry is aware of how delicate they are and the lace could probably tear easily.

“There there there,” Louis coos as he pushes him onto his back, making him scowl once again. Though it’s replaced easily enough with a smile when he realizes he’s pushed him down to get the underwear on for him.

“‘m not a baby,” Harry says, even though he doesn’t ever resist one bit to Louis getting him dressed.

“You’re my baby,” Louis answers and Harry lets out a small chuckle. Though he’s more than appreciative for the attention. Once they're all the way up, Harry holds his arms out for Louis, which he happily goes into.

“I love you,” Harry says for possibly the millionth time today. His arms wrap around his neck along with his legs around his waist. Louis kisses him. It’s soft and slow and just what they both want.

“I love you too,” Louis answers, rubbing his thigh delicately. They kiss some more, mouths moving against each other’s slowly. It’s not hard and neither rushes it at all. Louis moves Harry further up the bed though and lies down next to him. Harry’s body is only slightly on top of his now, in a position where he can still kiss him without trouble. He cups Louis’ cheek when he finally pulls back and sighs. He feels content and relaxed. A bath always does him good.

“Sleep now?” Harry suggests and Louis yawns as if on cue.

“Yeah, sleep, definitely,” he mumbles before adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable. Harry does the same, tucking his head underneath Louis’ chin like usual.

“Good night,” Harry whispers. He yawns this time then snuggles back into Louis.

“G’night baby,” Louis replies and the silence casts over them quickly. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep. Louis goes out first then Harry is lulled to sleep by the soft snores his boyfriend emits.

 

 

The next morning, as always Harry wakes up first. It doesn’t make much sense considering he doesn’t have classes until this afternoon. He also doesn’t even work. It took a while and a lot of talking but in the end, when Harry moved in, they’d decided that Louis was going to pay for absolutely every necessity in Harry’s life. Afterall Louis wanted to do everything for Harry and though it’s taking some time getting used to not working for himself, Harry knows he’s perfectly happy with living this lifestyle. Especially since it makes Louis happy. It may be part of the reason Harry has been dedicating every morning to waking Louis up in the best way possible. Louis’d told him he shouldn’t feel the need to pay back, but Harry took this more as his way of thanking Louis. So without fail, Harry swiftly pulls away from Louis’ grip, making sure he stays asleep. He licks his lips as his hand rubs over Louis’ chest and he sits up. Except when he turns to look at Louis’ shorts, he’s already hard. And sure this kind of thing happens to anyone, but it also happened the morning before. Harry knows that this rarely ever even happens to Louis and for it to occur twice in a row is definitely something. Louis himself might not be expecting Harry to do this every morning but he knows now that his body definitely is expecting it. He’d bet he’ll wake up hard like this tomorrow morning as well. Harry lets out a soft breath. Now would probably be a good time to stop. Though when just the idea of not touching Louis pops in his head, he immediately more than wants to.

“Fuck,” Harry sighs. He just hopes this doesn’t actually turn into a problem. He sits there for a few seconds longer, deciding whether to wake Louis up or just go to sleep or actually do something about this. When Harry decides just what he wants to do, he grins widely. If this is going to be the last time, he should at least make it worthwhile right? Harry gets out of bed quickly and goes around to Louis’ side of the bed. He opens his drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube, then goes back around to get into bed again. He manages to keep quiet this whole time but when he pops open the bottle, he knows it’s about to get a lot harder. Harry lays himself out beside Louis and lets out a shaky breath as he covers his fingers in lube. When he deems it's enough, he closes it again then puts it down. His tongue swipes between his lips as he trails his fingers down between his thighs, using his other hand to pull his panties off to the side. Again, he glances up at Louis, making sure he’s asleep as he circles a wet finger around his rim. A small gasp leaves his lips so he quickly bites his bottom one. “Shit,” he whispers as he presses in his middle finger, slowly inching it in. He hates more than anything how slowly he has to do this, but he swallows it down. It feels good enough to keep him satisfied. He opens himself up with one, then two and pretty soon, three. By then, he’s gasping delicately and he keeps stopping to make sure Louis remains asleep. He’s hard and his cock is already leaking onto his belly so he quickly pulls his fingers out and sits up. A small whine leaves his lips once he’s empty but he sucks it up. Afterall, he’ll be getting a whole lot more. He licks his lips and carefully goes to pull down Louis’ shorts, just enough to get his cock out. “God,” Harry whispers to himself, practically drooling at the sight. It’s fully hard and pink and even Louis is letting out heavy breaths. Obviously it’s been bothering him for a while. Harry slings his leg over Louis’ waist and he hovers over him, gripping the base of his cock to keep him steady. Louis’ still asleep, but when Harry begins to breach his rim with the tip, Louis already starts waking up. Harry bites his lip hard, lowering himself down more and more until he’s stuffed full and sitting on Louis’ hips. He moans quietly and that’s what finishes waking Louis up.

“Ba–oh fuck,” Louis groans, moving his hips up into Harry before he’s even fully reacted that he’s inside of him.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpers, swiveling his hips in place. Louis opens his eyes and his hand comes down to grip at Harry’s hip.

“Shit baby,” Louis breathes out, moving up again. He’s barely even awake and fuck he didn't think his mornings could get even better. Harry’s still squirming in his lap but he hasn’t moved anymore than that. It’s mostly because he's just waiting for Louis to be fully there with him. Harry watches him as Louis looks him over and grips him harder.

“Fucking hell Harry,” Louis says, rubbing his hand over his thigh. Harry gives him a small smile but other than that he’s just in a desperate place, needs more than just the full feeling.

“You were hard when I woke up,” Harry tells him, soft breaths leaving his lips. He swivels his hips again and looks down as he lifts himself up then comes back down. Both of them moan at the feeling so Harry does it again. “Mm fuck–you were hard yesterday too,” he adds, continuing to slowly move up and down, enjoying the hot drag of his cock pushing in and out of him. “Think I got you used to it,” he says and smiles a little, looking down at Louis. Louis lets out a small, breathless chuckle, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. Harry leans down and kisses Louis then starts moving faster.

“Fuck,” Louis groans, his hands moving to grip at Harry’s ass. Harry kisses him harder, licking deep into his mouth.

“Feels so good daddy,” Harry whines, fucking himself down harder. He moans, high and breathy and moves his mouth along Louis’ jaw. He sucks delicately along the stubbly skin, moving further down to his neck. As he moves faster, he lifts himself up again, hands splayed on Louis’ chest.

“Look beautiful like this, princess,” Louis murmurs, watching Harry eagerly bounce on his cock, soft pants leaving his lips. He blushes more than he already was, entire body flushed pink. “So good for me aren’t you?” he breathes out, thrusting up into Harry. He moans loudly, tilting his head back in pleasure.

“Just want you to feel good daddy,” Harry whimpers, looking back between his legs to watch his cock slip in and out of him.

“Feel so good baby, so good,” Louis murmurs, trailing his hands up his body. He licks his lips, fingers rubbing over his nipples. Harry gasps quietly, pushing into it a little. His lips part and he closes his eyes as Louis’ fingers delicately pinch the nubs. Harry whines and his fingers dig into Louis’ skin.

“Fuck daddy,” Harry cries out, throwing his head back as he continues to bounce. His hair is messy, some of it matted to his forehead and covering his eyes. He continues to let out soft moans, each one being pushed out of him when he falls back down on his hips.

“God ‘m so close baby,” Louis says, moving his hands back down to his hips. He grips them hard and starts fucking up into him in time with Harry’s down thrusts. Harry moans out loudly, the high-pitched sound wracking out of him.

“Me too, daddy, fuck, harder harder please,” Harry whimpers, feeling his eyes water already from how intensely good he feels. He doesn’t stop bouncing as Louis thrusts his hips up, wanting it to feel as good as possible. Louis is panting now as he watches Harry, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave marks.

“Daddy,” he sobs out, not sure how he’s still managing to move.

“Come for me baby, come on, and daddy will fill you up,” Louis tells him in between his heavy breaths. Harry cries out again at just the sound of it, scratching down Louis’ chest.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Harry whimpers, closing his eyes tightly. His jaw drops and he stops moving as he suddenly comes, hot streaks painting his belly and Louis’ chest. Louis groans, holding him tight as he continues to fuck up into him. Harry whimpers and he falls forward slightly as Louis thrusts into him. “Daddy,” Harry whines, heavy breaths leaving his lips. He would have just fallen limp to let Louis finish inside of him but he still feels the need to help. So he starts bouncing again and Louis groans.

“So good baby, such a good boy,” Louis moans, watching Harry quickly fuck himself down on his cock. It stings a little sure, but Harry keeps at it until Louis is coming. He groans lowly, giving another thrust into him as he fills him up. Harry whimpers, biting his lip as he feels the hot come leak into him.

“Mm thank you daddy,” Harry whispers loopily, a smile curving his lips. Louis breathes heavily and smiles back. He cups his cheeks and brings him down for a kiss.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs, covering his face in more delicate kisses. Harry just leans into it, too tired to do otherwise anyways.

“Love you too,” Harry says, rubbing his arm. He turns to look back as he pulls himself up then rolls onto his back. They lie there for a while longer then get up for a shower. Harry is still a bit dazed, like he always is so Louis does most of the work for them. “Don’t think waking you up like this is is a good idea anymore,” Harry giggles, his arms wrapping around his neck. Louis smiles and kisses him gently.

“Probably not,” Louis says, though he doesn’t really have a reason for being upset. He doubts their sex life would even be damaged by this any way. Harry kisses him once again, practically clinging to him. After they finish showering, Louis hurries up getting ready, realizing he’s late. Harry dresses into a pair of Louis’ shorts and walks him out.

 

 

On set, Louis is being cheery again, making everybody’s day better as well. Afterall, having the main star of the movie actually happy and cooperative is better for everyone. He doesn’t give the PA’s any trouble and they get through the scenes for the day fairly quickly. Sadly for everyone, that doesn’t last any longer. The next morning, again Louis wakes up hard and this time Harry resists the urge to do anything. Instead he falls asleep again and Louis is left to deal with it going away. It makes him grumpier than usual and even Kathryn points out that, ‘Look, Louis’ back.’ There’s no saying that his life is any worse though, it’s definitely better since Harry is living with him now. He gets everything he wants. Someone to properly take care of and be around every day. He gets to make Harry breakfast in bed and sit around with him watching movies. He gets to have their friends around and fond over how good of a host Harry tries to be. He gets to watch Harry lay in bed half naked just to do homework and even gets to distract him from said homework to fuck him into the bed he can call _theirs_. So no he doesn't become a morning person but he definitely enjoys every day that comes with living with Harry.


End file.
